


Life's A Mess - One Direction AU

by 555_Hiya_Kai



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ashton is the drummer, Baker Harry, Bakery owner Lou, Because I can, Boxer Liam, Darcy Anne Styles - Freeform, Detective Taylor, Don't worry hes a douche, Everybody hates Naughty Boy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Interior Decorater Taylor, Lou is Harry's boss, M/M, Manager Naughty Boy, Maybe - Freeform, Michael is in band called Clifford and The Big Red Dogs, Model Eleanor, Model Louis, Model Luke, Naughty Boy is Zayn's Manager, Non-Famous Calum, Non-Famous Harry, Paul is Liam's trainer, R&B solo singer Zayn, Simon is Eleanor and Louis' boss, Single Parent Harry, Stylist Lottie, Taylor is Darcy's mother, Writer Niall, Yes Zayn is in this, but don't worry she's cool and nice, everybody loves Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555_Hiya_Kai/pseuds/555_Hiya_Kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's a freaking mess. Especially when you're Harry Styles. Harry has been raising his little girl Darcy Styles with shared custody with his ex-girlfriend Detective Taylor Swift, and his boyfriend Louis Tomlinson can be a child in his own right. Harry also works at bakery and he loves his job and his boss but he's struggling to make ends meet and he's to proud to ask for help.</p><p>Enter Louis Tomlinson, he's a rich and loved model. You may think his life is easy but it's also a mess. His boyfriend Harry has a kid and he's not sure he's ready to date someone with a kid when he's still such a kid himself and he still has so much growing up to do.</p><p>Liam Payne is a famous boxer with a wonderful husband named Niall but he's still haunted by a past relationship with his first love Zayn Malik, they had a messy break up and Liam never wanted them to end this way. He loves Niall, but he needs closer from his relationship with Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's A Mess - One Direction AU

Harry Styles - Single father working at a bakery. Harry is like 27.

 

Louis Tomlinson - Harry's model boyfriend, has a 4 year long contract with ADIDAS but it's not exclusive so he still models other stuff. Louis is like twenty one.

 

Young McKenzie Foy - Darcy Anne Styles - Harry's Daughter

 

Liam Payne - Louis' friend, famous boxer

 

Niall Horan - Harry's friend, Liam's husband, song writer

 

Zayn Malik - Famous R&B singer, occasional model, Liam's ex-boyfriend (it ended badly), Liam and Louis' ex-best friend, he's kind of an asshole. Niall's never met him but he doesn't like him either, he seems like dick and Niall's kind of jealous of him cause he still sorta has a place in Liam's heart. But Liam still loves the old Zayn, he doesn't realize that he's not in love with Zayn, he's loves the idea of old him. Liam still loves Niall too though, a lot. Like a whole lot.

 

Eleanor Calder - Used to be a model for Hollister, now she has a contract for TopShop for a year but she still models for other people and bigger names, Louis' best friend, she's a good friend.

 

Perrie Edwards - Zayn's ex-girlfriend, she warned him about Zayn and he thought she was crazy, she and Liam are friends now though. They bonded over Zayn being an asshole to them during and after their breakups with him (at separate times). She and Niall met through Liam and they're like best friends now. But Harry will always be Niall's number 1 bro. She's a rising singer.

Luke Hemmings - Luke is a model and friends with Niall through his boyfriend Ashton who jams and write songs with Niall sometimes.

Ashton Irwin - Ashton is one of Niall's best friends (cause everybody loves Niall) and a song writer and drummer.

Michael Clifford - Michael is the lead singer in a punk rock band called Clifford and The Big Red Dogs (because I can), he's married to Calum. Ashton is the drummer in Clifford and The Big Red Dogs.

Calum Hood - Calum is Michael's husband. He and Michael have been best friends with Luke and Ashton for years.

 

Paul Higgins - That's right, I'm bringing Paul back! Paul is Liam's trainer and he's also like his second dad. He and Niall loves to drag Liam to pubs and stuff and make fun of him.

 

Simon Cowell - Simon is the founder of the model agency Louis and Eleanor work at. Louis is his top payed client, Louis is wanted by almost every brand. And Eleanor's well on her way up there. He's also co-founder of the record label Zayn's signed to... Things get messy.

 

Nick Grimshaw - Nick is Harry's close friend. He works at a GQ magazine. Louis hates him cause he's jealous of all the time Harry spends with him. He also thinks he's using Harry to get to Louis and expose stuff even though they've been friends since before Louis was in the picture.

 

Taylor Swift- Taylor is Dracy's mom. She's not a singer, she's an interior designer. She's also a detective. She and Harry get along quite nicely although if it weren't for the sake of their daughter, they probably would've never spoken again just because that's usually what happens when you break up.

 

Lou Teasdale - Lou is Harry's boss who owns the bakery. Lux is still her daughter. She's also an aspiring makeup artist and Eleanor and Louis let them fix her up for events sometimes. She adores Harry.

 

Naughty Boy - Naughty Boy is Zayn's manager and producer. Not even Zayn likes him all that much but he's good at what he does so oh well.

 

Kendall Jenner - Kendall is like one of my fave people ever. In this book, she's Eleanor's girlfriend. Because I love her and I needed an excuse for her to be a bigger part of this book.

 

Lottie Tomlinson - Lottie is a up-and-coming stylist. She gets along with Lou. Louis sometimes brings her along to shows. They're sibling in this still.

 

Cara Delevigne - Cara is Kendall's best friend and Eleanor and Louis' friend. She doesn't show up much. But she's still awesome.

 

Gemma Styles - She hangs with Harry a lot. She also works at GQ magazine. She introduced Nick and Harry, it was intended to be a blind date. She also like to do makeup and hair with Lou sometimes.

Danielle Peazer - Danielle is one of Zayn's old dancers and Liam's good friend. She shows up from time to time.

 

Ollie Murrs - Ollie is Harry's co-worker.

 

Caroline Flack - Caroline is the cougar interviewer.

 

Louis Walsh - Louis is the co-owner of the record label with Simon.

 

Louis family other than Lottie and Harry's family do show up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is. It was just an idea that popped in my head. I'm probably not going to update it much but I thought it was good. I'll probably just write it for fun


End file.
